Harry Potter And Friends Meet Mentos
by HockeyWitch
Summary: I was inspired by too much Mentos commercials
1. Harry and Mentos

The Harry Potter Mentos Commercials  
  
A/N: This just came to me out of the blue. I really LOVE those Mentos commercials (yeah, I know, I'm weird). So I'm making a parody of Harry Potter Mentos commercials. I hope you enjoy :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters and anything accociated with it. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Mentos and the commercial ideas as well. (Who does? So I can acknowledge it).  
  
Harry Potter and Mentos  
  
It is another quidditch match against Slytherin and the Gryffindor team is waiting to fly out in the air for the air in the quidditch pitch.  
  
In the heat of the excitement, Harry had forgotten that he had left his Firebolt in the Great Hall and realizes this after Oliver Wood and the others, looking horrifies, frustrated and aghast, frantically tells him that he does not have his Firebolt.  
  
In a panic, Harry looks around frantically while his teammates starts throwing their hands up and shouting stuff like, "How could you forget your Firebolt?!", "Now what do we do?!", "We can't send our seeker with out his broom out there!", "We'll have to forfeit!"  
  
The Cheering commences. The Slytherin team is already flying around the pitch. The door opens, queing that the Gryffindor team has to come out. Oliver wood gives Harry a last glare before reluctantly flying out of the pitch followed by the Weasley twins and Angelina Johnson. Harry still looks around frantically but spots a vendor guy selling peanuts, popcorn and chocolate frogs yelling and flying above the crowd on an old broom stick.  
  
Harry smiles, takes out a pack of Mentos and pops one into his mouth. As Katie Bell is about to fly into the Pitch, he hops on the broom behind her. She is startled but they are both flying above the crowd now. When they are within range of the vendor guy, Harry whips out his wand and yells "Accio!" The broom shoots out from under the vendor guys and he falls screaming into the spectators. Harry catches the newly caught broom, hops on it and winks at Katie, who now got what he did and gave him an amused smile. Harry takes his seeker position, Oliver gives him a thumbs up and the crowd goes berserk.  
  
Harry looks at us smiling from ear to ear and holds out the package of Mentos by his face. 


	2. Ron and Mentos

Ron and Mentos  
  
Disclaimer: HP and characters are property of J.K. Rowling  
  
It is time for a Potions double lesson with Slytherine. Ron, Harry and Hermione are rushing to class but they are early by five minutes. On their way there, Draco Malfoy crashes into Ron, causing him to drop his books and his major term essay on a neat parchment. Being the jerk that he is, Malfoy steps on Ron's homework a couple of times, battering it and leaving shoe imprints all over the essay before heading into class laughing evilly. A fuming and red-faced Ron picks up his now dusty and tattered parchment shaking with fury while Harry's and Hermione's mouth widens in shock and anger.  
  
Upon entering the class, they catch Malfoy's face and his lips curls up in a smirk. Before Ron could explode though, his eyes catch Malfoy's neat rolled up parchment. Ron smiles, pulls a tube of Mentos and pops one into his mouth.  
  
He swish-and-flicks his wand, enunciating, "wingardium leviosa" and Malfoy's parchment carefully floats towards Ron without anybody noticing. Harry and Hermione give Ron questioning looks and leans closer as Ron places the neat roll beside his tattered one, waves his wand and mutters something, then sends the dirty parchment back to where the clean roll was.  
  
Snape enters the room with his usual scowl and asks for people's homework. Harry and Hermione watches nervously as Snape collects the Slytherins' homeworks one by one. Malfoy's high and mighty and pompous smile disappears as he hands in his dirty parchment to Snape, who is shaking his head in disappointment. Ron smiles confidently as Malfoy starts to stutter and point at Ron. Snape stalks over to the trio's table and extends a hand out for Ron's homework. Still smiling, he hands in his homework. Snape unrolls it, looks at Ron, nods, places the parchment spread out on his table, and stalks over to Malfoy, either to lecture him or take points off Slytherin.  
  
Harry and Hermione looks puzzled at first, then leans over to look at the essay, then their eyes widened in amazement. Ron had apparently switched the essays around so that his original essay was on the clean parchment and Malfoy's in on the dirty one. Ron catches Malfoy giving him a dirty and loathing look as he smiles and holds up the tube of Mentos. 


	3. Hermione and Mentos

Hermione and Mentos  
  
Disclaimer: I don't awn yadda, yadda, yadda……  
  
Hermione is in the Hogwart's library to research poltergeists. She sees one of the required books that everybody is after sitting and that there is only one copy left. She races to grab it but Milicent Bulstrode shoves her to the ground, grabs the book and sneers at her before taking out the book.  
  
The other Slytherins are laughing and pointing at Hermione, who is now fuming inside like a volcano about to erupt. Hermione gathers up her books and stalks away with as much dignity as she can while ignoring their mocking laughter. On her way to the restricted section, she hears a rattling and walks towards it. Hermione sees a big cupboard padlocked and chained and remembers that there are three boggarts in it. She whips out a tube of Mentos from her bag and pops one into her mouth, smiling.  
  
She walks over to Milicent and her fellow Slytherines, who are standing in line to take out the book, taps her on the shoulder and beckons her to follow. Milicent and the other Slytherins give each other annoyed looks before following her. When they found Hermione, she is smiling with an elbow leaning on the cupboard. She whips out her wand and simply says, "Alohomora" and the padlock undoes itself. The chains fall and the boggarts come out in the forms of a giant anaconda, the Bogey Man* and Slimer*. Milicent and the Slytherins had terrified looks on their faces as they screamed shrilly and ran out of the library, leaving the much sought after book behind.  
  
Hermione lazily said "Ridikulus" as the boggarts turns to Harry, Ron and Neville in grass skirts, coconuts and leis before shoving them back into the cupboard, putting the padlock back, picking up the book and walking out of the library. Nobody found out who did it because Hermione had put Milicent and her gang under a forgetting spell.  
  
Holding up the tube of Mentos, Hermione flashes us a brilliant smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Bogey Man and Slimer belongs to the Ghostbusters. I do not own them. 


	4. Draco Malfoy and Mentos

Surprise!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own (you fill in the blank).  
  
Draco Malfoy comes out of a boring charms lesson when he notices that his fellow Slytherins seem to be avoiding him a lot today. He approaches Crabbe Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, who either said, "Sorry, man, I'm busy." Or raises their hands as if trying to say, "I can't talk now." Frustrated, Draco scowls with a down cast face and kicks the ground. He looks up again to see that the Slytherins are heading the same direction somewhere. He follows them and discovers that they are headed towards an empty classroom in the dungeons. He tries to see what is going on but the other Slytherins upon seeing him approach, shoves him far away from the room and blocks the entrance before he could even ask what is going on.  
  
Draco throws his hands up in frustration and shakes his head. He decides to head back to the common room when he passes by Snape's office. A smile curls up on his lips as he pulls out the tube and pops a Mentos into his mouth.  
  
Making sure that nobody is around, he looks both ways before sneaking into the office. He scans the shelf of potions for the bottle of Polyjuice potion and opens the cupboard where Snape keeps his comb and other things, finds it and pulls out a strand of hair. Looking both ways again Draco darts out of the office without anybody seeing him.  
  
Draco who is now Snape walks down the corridor leading to the 'secret' room, knocks on the door and is admitted in by one of the Slytherins. Snape is apparently involved somehow because the students are happy to see the head of their house. The room is decorated with shiny green and silver streamers and almost all of one side of the room is covered with a black curtain. They are rapidly confiding in him about some sort of plan and final arrangements while Draco nods and gives the occasional "Oh, I see" in agreement while he is still curious about what is behind the curtain. After he finishes talking to a group of first years, he silently sneaks to peek what is behind the curtains when everybody gasps. The real Snape enters the room and in a panic, Draco hides behind the curtains without notice. While everybody frantically looks around for the Snape imposter, Draco accidentally trips over a pile of boxes, rips both curtains in the process of trying grab them to prevent himself from falling and crying out as he stumbles out in front of the crowd.  
  
The crowd gasps as Draco, now back to himself in Snape's oversized robes, looks up at the crowd and a scowling Snape. He chuckles and waves nervously. Pansy sighs and pulls him up by the arm, smiles and points to what the curtains were covering. On the wall are a big banner saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO" with a pile of presents and a big birthday cake on a round table. Draco sighs in relief and starts to laugh as the Slytherins and Snape greets him "Happy Birthday".  
  
Draco in a green and silver party hat turns around at us, smiles and holds up the Mentos. 


	5. Cho Chang and Mentos

Hawaiian Barbie  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, HP and Co. are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
It is almost Valentine's day and Hogwarts is holding a dance for all students. Everybody is present and enjoying themselves, some wearing their muggle clothing. There are stations set up in the Great Hall where the long tables were, where people can try out foods and dances from different countries. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, both in uniform, are talking to people from their houses when a candle on a nearby table accidentally tips over and the tiny flame catches Cho's skirt on fire. Both her and Cedric struggled to put out the flame as people all around are screaming and watching with horror and excitement.  
  
As soon as the flames are put out, one side of Cho's skirt is burnt, exposing her left thigh nearly up to the butt. She is embarrassed as Cedric, other students and teachers start swarming all over her to see if she is hurt. Luckily she isn't but her pride is. With the crowd blocking her in every direction Cho's visibility becomes nearly impossible. Out of desperation, she tries to ward the crowd away, which gave her a little space in which her eyes catches the Hawaiian station. She gets an idea and crawls out of the crwowd under people's legs. As soon as she is up, she takes a pack of Mentos, smiles and pops one into her mouth.  
  
After realizing that Cho has managed to get out of the crowd, Cedric and the other people watches with weird and curious looks as she casually walks towards the Hawaiian station, pulls the long floral printed table cloth without bringing the contents crashing on the floor, walks over to the teacher's table and politely grabs bunch of flowers from a vase while flashing the stunned teachers a beautiful smile and heads into a love booth and pulls the curtains shut.  
  
As the crowd waits anxiously and Cedric pacing the floor many times worriedly, the curtains of the booth flies open. People's eyes, including the most conservative teacher's, grew big as Cho steps out wearing a sarong and a matching bra, which was the table cloth, showing off her slim and muscular figure, a lei and a carnation tucked behind her left ear.  
  
The boys starts to cheer, whistle and make catcalls, as she approaches Cedric, wos hasn't recovered from his shock (of seeing his girlfriend this sexy), takes his arm and leads him to the dance floor. She glances at the teacher's table and they smiled, nodded, gave her thumbs up, and laughed.  
  
Still hugging Cedric's shoulder with one arm, she winks and holds up the Mentos smiling. 


	6. Fred and Mentos

Who Did It?!  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto  
  
It is Halloween evening and everybody is gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Instead of the usual four long tables, the teachers have decided to use round tables that can take eight people, like in Muggle hotels and restaurants, with nicely folded up napkins, wine glasses and candle light for a change. People could also sit with whomever they want.  
  
Fred and George Weasley are approaching the Gryffindor quidditch team when somebody bumps into Fred and 'accidentally' spilled something on his robes before anybody could warn him. He turns around sharply and comes face to face with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy, who is holding an big empty glass of pumpkin milk shake, giving him looks of mock horror and bursting out laughing. A red-faced Fred looks angrily back and forth at Malfoy and his soiled robe, which was covered with light orange substance from the left side of the waist down to the hem.  
  
George and Oliver looks angrily at Malfoy and are about to give him a piece of their mind and fists when Fred sees a young Ravenclaw eating a slice of banana cream pie on her feet with Malfoy conveniently standing behind her left side with his back slightly to her. Fred smiles, pulls out his tube of Mentos and pops one into his mouth.  
  
He stops George and Oliver with his hands and approaches the girl. The Gryffindor team watches with curious amusement. Quietly, Fred sneaks behind the young Ravenclaw and pinches her butt. The girl yelped loudly and sharply turns around to see who did it. Everbody, including a startled Malfoy, also turns to the girl. Fred raises his eyebrow and casually points at Malfoy while suppressing a smile. The girl angrily turns to a confused Malfoy and pies him in the face before stalking away angrily muttering something about perverts.  
  
Everybody, even Crabbe and Goyle, are now laughing and pointing Malfoy who is trying to wipe the pie off his face with his robes and still looking confused.  
  
Fred casually walks back to his group as a laughing George and the rest gives him a high five.  
  
Fred winks and holds up the Mentos with a toothy smile. 


	7. Madam Hooch and Mentos

A/N: To all of you who reviewed, PotterPrincess, WeasleyGirl, Quoth the Raven, Amethyst, me, city-gal and Ivory Tower, thank you very much. You guys rock! ^_^  
  
Anyways, on to more Mentos craziness……….  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
Another Quiditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin is turning dirty as both teams are fighting again, physically. Madam Hooch is trying to break up a fight between the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint and Harry, who had caught the snitch, as usual. The others are also joining in and beating each other up because of Gryffindor winning again. While the crowds go crazy, urging either the Gryffindors or Slytherins to rip each other apart, Madam Hooch tries one more time to pry Flint off Harry only to get shoved off harshly.  
  
Madam Hooch buries her head in despair and frustration. Suddenly, an idea hits her. She smiles as she pops a Mentos into her Mouth.  
  
Balancing on a broomstick pretty well, she hovers thirty feet above the team and in the center of the pitch where everybody can see her. The crowd suddenly goes silent causing the skirmishing quidditch players to look up as a robe falls on Flint's head. People are whistling and yelling "TAKE IT OFF!!!", "MADAM HOOCH!" and "WOO HOO!!!" as Madam Hooch strips of her quidditch robes, shirt, pants and boots. Underneath all that, she is wearing a black sports bra and black spandex leggings revealing fabulous curbs. The crowd bursts into cheers and applauses as she does a graceful back flip and lands onto the ground and in front of the quidditch teams who are staring ogle-eyed and wide-mouthed. They have stopped fighting each other.  
  
Madam Hooch smiles cockily and cocks her head and holds up her Mentos.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. That was corny. 


	8. Neville and Mentos

A/N: YAY!!! I finally got off my lazy derierre and updated something! (Though it isn't much..) But I will be adding more chapters as reading break sets in..starting this week ^_^  
  
To TGF and Jedi Hermione: thanks you for your recent reviews!!! ^_^ This also goes to everyone who's reviewed, too.  
  
Revenge is SOOOOOOO sweet...  
  
Disclaimer: ditto  
  
Ah.Valentine's day..it is a typical scene where everybody is scuffling about handing out Valentine's, chocolate and gifts. There are also talks of who's taking who to the dance that night, a muggle event which the seventh years have adapted for three years now. Neville, now a tall and lanky shy boy who has not changed much, is holding a paper plate of funnily shaped ginger cookies that he had baked himself, which actually looked quite good to eat. He catches the eye of a sixth year Hufflepuff, which he has set his eyes and heart on for eons. She smiles sweetly at him and waves shyly before looking away. He breaks into a sweat and frantically starts to stutter as he approached her with intentions of presenting the work of art made especially for her. He is a few feet away from her when he trips over somebody's foot, sending him falling face first. The ginger cookies go scattering all over the place and he shouts frantically at people, who are trampling all over them over their way to class, looking over their shoulders apologetically. He heard cruel laughter and looks up to see Draco and his cronies laughing and pointing at him. Neville is about to cry as he gathered what remains of the ginger cookies onto his plate with shaking hands, but the look on his beloved's face lit up a spark of hope and courage in him. He ponders for a minute, then his eyes lit up. As Draco and his followers turn their backs and head to Transfiguration, Neville's lips curl up and he whips up a tube of Mentos and pops one into his mouth.  
  
He stands up and strolls towards Draco, taps him on the shoulder and shoves the plate of crumb pile in Draco's hand, who looks down surprised. Neville says something like, "Happy Valentines. Hope you this." He summons up his courage as he whips out his wand and mutters a spell. Before Draco could react, there is a loud pop. There is a pile of clothes on top of the scattered crumbs as what used to be Draco is now a white furry bunny with red and pink ribbons tied around its neck, hopping out from a pant leg, nibbling at the crumbs. Neville smiles cockily, now fearless, as he waves his wand threateningly at the other two Slytherins, who are now cowering in fear, whimpering and stumbling and tripping away from Neville. Neville smiles as he picks up Draco bunny, who is quite placid, and heads towards the girl, who is watching in quiet admiration. He gives her the bunny and she accepts it as she plants a kiss on Neville's cheek before heading to Potions.  
  
As Neville literally hits sky high with joy, he holds up his tube of Mentos, whirls around to face us and smiles widely. 


End file.
